neoslavicfandomcom-20200214-history
Notations and definitions
Signs * ⊜ headword\pagename (:: -at, -ǫdu) *: ⓿ ❶ ❷ ❸ ❹ ❺ ❻ ❼ ❽ ❾ ❿ ⓫ ⓬ ⓭ ⓮ ⓯ ⓰ ⓱ ⓲ ⓳ ⓴ *: Ⓐ Ⓑ Ⓒ Ⓓ Ⓔ Ⓕ Ⓖ Ⓗ Ⓘ Ⓙ Ⓚ Ⓛ Ⓜ Ⓝ Ⓞ Ⓟ Ⓠ Ⓡ Ⓢ Ⓣ Ⓤ Ⓥ Ⓦ Ⓧ Ⓨ Ⓩ * ○ -- object~ * :: -- compare, aspect\context\example, case:genetive\property * ◬-◉ -- форма-значение, оболочка-содержимое, внешний-внутренний, ... * Derivation: ○>○ (changes), ○:>○ (derives), ○+>○ (extends) * ○\○ -- or * ○ -- optional::word\text\ * *○ -- unattested (:: *slovo, *dervo, ...) * Possible inclusion: (~ : high% : кажется) (? : low%\uncertain : хз) (:: -mo) ** ○:intact (:: ~○ ?○): ◬:list, ◉:literal ** ○:imperfect (:: ○~ ○?): ◬:form, ◉:similar ** Warning: alternative list may be near (on same page) \ far (outside the page) Definitions * Metathesis: transposition of phonemes (:: dln *dolnь > ldn ладонь) * Gemination: elongation of conson (:: dd in gludd) * Баритон-Окситон: ударение не:на-на последнем слоге (:: слово-чело) Виды ударений: 2 (a), 1 (b) 0 © * 22 12 02 >> 10 01 01 (ры́б-ам, стол-а́м, голов-а́м) * 21 11 01 >> 10 01 01 * 20 10 00 >> 10 10 10 (ры́б-у, сто́л-ьный, го́лов-у) Интерпретации (210): * YFD: ↓остановка, →пропуск, ←назад * 1+0: пасть, спуск, стена Abbreviations * кт: который * 0с0, 1с0, 1к0, 0к0: (друг с другом), (один с другим), (один к другому), (друг к другу) * O — vowel, X — consonant, (ę ǫ ..?) Short names (unary) * lower case -- dialect/optional; X̊ -- Old * Slavic: N-n, B-M-X-S, C-K-P-G-E-V, U-R-I-L * IE: B, T-I-A-G, L-K-M Compressed Slavic (:: X41 << __X_!CKPG__!_RIL) ABC+ ABC AB AC BC 4 3 2 1 0 BMXS BXS BX_ _XS B_S ..P.. CPG CP_ _PG C_G URIL URI UR_ U_I _RI (BM→M, CK→C, GEV→G, IL→I) (A=XPU, B=BCR, C=SGI) * Merged: _:none, =:all, 1/2/3::#1/#2/#3 (3: 4/5/6::#12/#13/#23) ** 2: 10 01 (on) ** 3: 100 010 001 (one) ** 3: 110 101 011 (zero::inverted / one+one+1) Speech parts (see also: Prepositions-prefixes, Pronouns and adverbs, Adjectives, Verbs, Nouns) * ○\словом, ∆ -- объект, субъект * a-b-p: preposition-adverb-prefix g Verbs: * ...(→←↑↓), iterative(⇇⇉⇈⇊), intensive(⇐⇒⇑⇓) * 1⇄0(⮝⮟), 0=⊘себе(⏫⏬), 1=⊗некий(⊕⊖) * inchoative-cessative(⧕-⧔ \ ⊕-⊖) * imperfective-perfective (◌-◌ \ ⧟-⊶-?⊷) * действие(☼), результат(■), объект действия(◘) * ▲ ▼ -- орудие, деятель (∆0 ∆1) * страдающий(0), действующий(1) * способный(□0 □1), склонный(⌂0 ⌂1) j Adjectives: * отвлеченность(∟) n Nouns: собрание(░��), место(◙) * связанный\относящийся(:), принадлежащий(^), похожий\свойственный(~), имеющий(●) Old: ↑⤒ →⇥ ↓⤓ ⧕⧔ ⟴ ' PA2 PA1 PP2 PP1 * ↑⤒(inchoative), →⇥(stative), ↓⤓(causative) * ⧕-⧔(⊕-⊖), ⊖(↴), ⦾(◎) * ⟴=g:verb * Apostrophe (') : ending of verb infinitive :: pek' = pekti, vez' = vezti, vozi' = voziti * Participle: PA2, PA1, PP2, PP1 PIE * ei oi ou eu * ₓ-₁-₂-₃ (H-h₁-h₂-h₃) * ḇ-ḏ-ḡ-ẕ (bʰ-dʰ-gʰ-ǵʰ) * c-z (ḱ-ǵ), ǩ-ǧ (kʷ-gʷ), q (gʷʰ) Undefined * Списки: А:либо:А:либо:А (альтерантивы), А:или:А:или:А (опции), А:и:А:и:А (набор), :: A\Б\В\ (А\Б\В\) Raw characters ⦂｡ ⦾⦿⧆⧇⧈⧿⧾∷≡≣⊹⋕⋮⟲⟳⟴ ⧑⧒⧓⧔⧕ ⧟⊶⊷⟜⊸ Arrows * also (⇤ ↹ ↸⇱⇲) * (⮜⮞⮝⮟ ⮨⮩⮪⮫⮬⮭⮮⮯ ⨠) *(... ↯⇴ ⤝⤞⤟⤠ ⥼⥽⥾⥿ ⤫⤬ ⤯⤰ ⤭⤮ ⤱⤲ ⤧⤨⤩⤪ ⤴⤵ ⤶⤷ ⤸⤹ ⤾⤿ ⤺⤻) * (... ⥠⥜ ⥡⥝ ⥑⥏ ⥍⥌ ⥮⥯ ⥢⥤⥣⥥ ⥎⥐ ⥊⥋ ⥞⥚⥛⥟ ⥬⥭ ⥪⥫ ⥨⥩ ⥦⥧ ⥒⥓ ⥖⥗ ⥘⥙ ⥔⥕) * (... ⥅⥆ ⬶⤅⬴⤀⬵⤁ ⬻⤖ ⬼⤗⬹⤔⬽⤘ ⬺⤕ ⬾⥇ ⤙⤚ ⤛⤜ ⥶⥸ ⥹⥻ ⥳⥴) * (... ⬷⤐ ⥈ ⥉ ⥰⥱⥲⥵⥷⥺ ) * (⬳⇜↭⇝⟿ ↜↝ ⤼⤽ ↶↷ ↺↻ ⟲⟳ ⥀⥁ ↫↬ ↩↪ ↢↣ ⤣⤤ ⤥⤦ ⬿⤳) * (↔←→↕↑⇵↓↖⤡↘↗⤢↙ ⥂⥄⥃ ↚↮↛) (↰↱↲↳↴↵ ⬎⬏⬐⬑) (⟻↤⇷⇹⇸↦⟼ ⟽⟾ ⇺⇼⇻⇞⇟ ↨ ⤉⤈ ↥↧ ) (↞↟↡↠) (⇇⇄⇆⇉⇈⇊⇅) (⬱⇶) (⇠⇢⇡⇣ ⤌⤍⤎⤏ ⬸⤑) (↽↼⇋⇌⇀⇁↿↾⇃⇂) ( ) (⥷) * (⇦⇨⇧⇳⇩) (⇐⇔⇒⇑⇕⇓⇖⇗⇙⇘ ⟸⟺⟹ ⇍⇎⇏⇚⇛⤊⤋ ⟰⟱ ⤆⤇ ⤂⤄⤃) (⇪⇫⇰⇬⇭⇮⇯) (⇽⇿⇾) (⬅➡⬌⬆⬇⬍⬈⬉⬊⬋) () Dots * (... ⿰⿱ ⿲⿳ ⿴ ⿵⿶⿷ ⿸⿹⿺ ⿻) ⸪ ⸫ ⸬ ⸭ * (░▒▓) * (�������������� ���� ���� ���� ���� ������������������������) * (�������������� ���� ���� ���� ���� ������������������������) * (�������������� ���� ���� ���� ���� ������������������������) * (�� ���� ���� ��) (☰☷ ☱☲☴ ☶☵☳) (⚎⚌⚊⚋⚏⚍) * (⚀⚁⚂⚃⚄⚅) (⚆⚇⚉⚉) (⦙ ⦚) * ⸨⸩ 〖〗〚〛〈〉《》 「」『』 〔〕〘〙 * (⊕⊖⊗⊘⊙⊚⊛⨸⊜⊝⧀⧁ ◉◎ ◍ ◐◑◒◓◔◕ ◌○●) (⬚⬛⬜ ⬒⬓⬔⬕ ▤▥▦ ▧▨▩ ▣□ ◆◈◇◊ ⬖⬗⬘⬙ ▢) * (⫵⫴⫲⩨⩩ ⨳) (⧉ ⧈⧇⧆⧄⧅) (⧊⧋) Possible * affix: _ instead of - (:: ob- >> ob_, -in >> _in) Old * Place: (X- : beginning), (-X : end) * Ů : Old East Slavic * / : or (not useful for numbers, \ is beginnig of V "OR") * PS : Proto-Slavic (-E : Early, -L : Late) * ^ genetive (now: instrumental) Category:Info